Species
by Raven Blackbird
Summary: A species comes to Earth for a real reason. They didn't come just so they could kill people for fun, oh no, they came for a serious reason. Unmated individuals from the species must pick a human that has been taken into the ship, and they must produce a child with that human. One thing! Just don't fall in love with that human. Might be harder than it sounds. Sex/Language/Violence!
1. Intruders

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

"Is there no other way?" I questioned Carlisle as he stood beside me with his hands clasped behind him.

"If there was another way, then I would not be doing this," He said with a stern voice, but I could tell from his facial expressions.

He didn't want to do this at all.

I slowly walked over to one of the taller windows and peered down. I could see all the cars speeding on the roads and the humans walking on the sidewalks. Some rushing by like they were being chased.

They would be in a matter of minutes most likely.

Of course the ship that we are in is invisible so the humans can not see us. It would ruin our plan if the humans could see what was above them right now. They would all be running in mere seconds.

"When do we descend, Sir?" I looked over my shoulder at Tyler as he walked into the room, shooting a quick glance at the individuals controlling the ship, making sure that we were still not visible to the human eye.

"Soon. We need to find somewhere where we can get out easily and get this done with." Carlisle nodded to Tyler, who gave a quick nod back before leaving the room to most likely tell some other individuals.

"Can you go find Emmett and Jasper please, Edward? They should be in here." I left the room silently without answering Carlisle, and individuals watched me as I passed them in the white hallways, and I turned a corner and narrowed my eyes as I looked down the unlit hallway.

Emmett had Rosalie pushed up against one of the walls, and he was basically just sucking the saliva from her mouth.

This is what Emmett and Rosalie do in their free time.

Free time is over!

"Emmett!" Emmett jumped back from Rosalie's form as he heard my raised voice, and he looked over at me and he smirked at me, looking back at Rosalie, who didn't look happy at my interruption.

Too bad.

"What do you need, Eddie?" He asked with a chuckle as he walked towards me, Rosalie following slowly and sluggishly behind his muscled form.

"You need to be in the control room right now. And don't call me Eddie," I grumbled as I turned around and walked away, listening to Emmett's retreating footsteps as he chuckled at my irritation.

I smiled to everyone as I passed in the long hallways and quickly made my way to Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked on the grey door, and it opened almost instantly to reveal Alice's short form, and she smiled up at me as Jasper came walking up from behind her.

"What do you need Edward?" He asked in his southern drawl, and I clenched my jaw as I smelled Alice's arousal. It's hard to believe that she gets turned on just from his voice, but they are mates, so it's understandable, I suppose.

"Carlisle needs you in the control room. We are descending very soon." I left just as quickly as I had appeared and walked back into the control room, happy and relieved to see Emmett standing by Carlisle, his hands clasped behind him as well.

"Is Jasper coming?" Carlisle asked me as I walked towards him and Emmett, and I nodded just as the door opened and closed once again, and Jasper stopped beside me and clasped his hands behind him just like the rest of us.

"We found a spot that we can drop down on. It's a large building. The humans will not see us until it is too late, Sir," Riley said, his light brown glowing eyes serious as he looked at Carlisle and the rest of us.

Carlisle walked towards the front window and looked down. Looking down at the top of the building that I could not see at the moment.

"This will be perfect. Go and get our strongest men. Bring them back here so we can begin...also get rooms ready and the cuffs...these humans won't be happy at all." Carlisle's voice was sorrowful as he finished with the order. It is obvious that he does not want to do this to the humans, but there is no other choice for us. It is this, or death.

Riley left in a jog while the room became silent, the odd clicking of buttons was the only noise I heard as we waited for Riley to return with the strongest men that we have on this ship.

"Round up everyone that is around. We take the healthy ones and-"

"Kill the sick and dirty ones," I finished, and Carlisle looked over at me with his glowing light blue eyes and nodded, respect clear in his glowing orbs.

My stomach felt sick and my muscles were tight as the door opened, and a little over 20 men walked in with Riley in the front, some looked excited while some did not look happy about this. We all had different thoughts and feelings on this decision of course.

We all stood in a large circle as the floor opened up in the middle of the room, and now the humans could see inside of the ship, just through the hole that was now opened up.

"Begin," Carlisle ordered harshly.

I took a deep breath in through my nose as we all jumped down onto the top of the building, the hole closing behind us quickly. Surprisingly, no humans were aware as of yet about what was going on.

They will soon, I thought solemnly.

"Teleport onto other buildings until you find an alley. Alert us when you find one," Carlisle ordered before he was gone, obviously already looking for an alley that we could all get into so we can ambush these humans.

I closed my eyes and opened them as soon as I felt the tingling leave my body, and I looked over my shoulder at some of the others who were still standing on the building that I started on. I only teleported four buildings.

It took about seven more tries before I found an alley, it wasn't that dark, but it would do for now. It is New York. Lights are on _everywhere_.

I lifted my right arm and pressed the alert button on the band that was tight against my arm.

"I found an alley. It's big enough to fit us all for now," I said quickly before pressing the button again. I could sense everyone now behind me, and I jumped down into the alley, bending my knees so I was in a couch as I landed, looking at the entrance of the alley as people passed by. Having no idea that something was about to happen to all of them.

Some will get to live, and some will have a different course.

"There is 25 of us. Edward, take 15 men with you and go right. Another 15, come with me." Carlisle stood up straight.

Jasper went to Carlisle while 14 others followed him, and they walked in a straight line with Carlisle in the front while Emmett followed behind me, 14 men following him. Carlisle's group stood against the left wall while mine were on the right, and as soon as no humans walked passed the alley, we made our moves.

Humans that were walking on the sidewalks stopped with wide eyes, and cars had to stop as we lined up on the road, forcing cars to back up into each other.

"Hey, retards! Get off the road!" A man in a yellow and black vehicle yelled, and, knowing Aro's short temper, he raised his right arm and the electric current streamed from his finger tips, frying the man as he slumped down, half hanging out of his open window.

The humans screamed and cars honked as Carlisle gave Aro a stern look, but he just shrugged and opened his mouth, his long, pointy tongue rolling out of his mouth until it hung to his collar-bone. He let out the high-pitched noise from his throat that did nothing to us. We all followed suit as our pointy tongues hung to our collar bones, and the high-pitched noise brought every human being to the ground limply. The humans in the cars just slumped back against their seats or the steering wheels.

"Easy enough," Mike commented, looking relieved that it wasn't even difficult.

"We still have the entire city. Call in more men to cover everywhere else," Carlisle yelled out as he started running left, Jasper and the rest of his group following close behind him in long, faster than human strides.

"You heard him. Call in more men!" The others obeyed as I shouted to them, and I lifted my arm as my band vibrated against my wrist.

"What?" I asked, and Tyler's voice came through instantly, but he sounded out of breath.

That's unusual.

"Why are you so out of breath?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Emmett watched me closely while the group around us called in more men.

"I had to rush around and get a new band. Mine seems to be broken," He replied, sounding nervous. He probably thinks I'm going to yell at him. Whatever.

"I need you to bring down two of the ships. We have a lot of humans to check and then bored," I said, looking around me at all the humans who now laid on the ground unconscious.

In the background I could hear men yelling out orders for more men to be sent down to us.

"Ah, yes. There should be two coming down right now as we speak, Sir." I looked up and watched as the two large ships slowly came down before hovering over me and the men.

The bottom of the ships opened and 17 men jumped out, ready to help with checking for the healthy humans, and the none healthy humans.

"I'll talk to you later, Tyler." I pressed the button and started picking up humans and laying them down in a line in the middle of the street, easily pushing cars aside as we worked on getting people out of buildings and out of cars.

I looked over along with the rest as we heard the growling, and I watched Eric as he looked down at the furry creature that was looking up at him, its eyes wide and its furry lips pulled back in a snarl, showing him his pointy yellow teeth.

What is it called again?

Oh yes! A dog.

"Just kill the damn thing. We have no use for it...its homeless anyways. It's not useful anywhere," I said to him, and the dog scampered forward to latch onto Eric's material covered leg, but Eric already had his arm out and the dog was fried, laying on the ground stiff and dead.

"Now, get back to work," I commanded.

"Hey, Edward! We're all done!" I looked at Riley and Emmett as they walked over with two humans each in their arms, and they placed them down in the long line that stretched down the road.

"Let's get started then," I said to the 27 men that stood around me. Another 27 men were of course sent to Carlisle as well, so he should have plenty of help at the moment.

I started with the first human laying limp in the line, and we all took a human. We would all be checking 28 humans at once. This will hopefully be done quickly and without problems.

I looked down at the teenaged boy. His hair was jet black and was tied with a red rubber band. His damn hair went to the middle of his back. His copper skin looked even darker now that it was dark, but the bright lights around us seemed dumb to us. We could see in the dark just fine. My kind of species eyes glow...like a glow stick.

I crouched down until I hovered over the boy, he looked no older than 16, but his body looked like it belonged to someone who worked out everyday. He almost had the muscles like Emmett.

I nudged my nose into the crook of the boys neck and took a slow, deep breath. The only thing I could smell that was bad, was smoke. So he's a smoker, that won't harm anything that we will be using him for.

I hoisted the boy over my shoulder and pushed him up into one of the two ships and moved onto the next human, a much younger boy. Oh yes, it also depends on age.

The boy had dark brown hair and tanish skin. He looked about 12 or 13. That's about the youngest that we will be able to have on the ship for the purpose that we're planning on using these humans for.

I sniffed his neck, and he was completely healthy. He looked fit, so I suspected that he was healthy.

I got him up into one of the ships before I finished up with about 33 more humans, and I only had to kill 19 of them.

"Carlisle notified me. He's still finishing up with the others. He'll meet us up in the ship, and we'll go and finish up the rest of the city once we got everyone chained up and all that," Emmett said as he walked over to me with Riley and the others following, looking hungry, but still very much alert.

I raised my wrist back up and close to my mouth.

"You can take the ships back up. Open the control room floor as well, please and thank you." I looked at the others before looking around making sure no one was left behind, all the dead humans were laying on the ground still, of course. Bleeding and lifeless. It made my mouth dry and it made my stomach churn as I thought about what we all just did.

But like I said before. It's this, or we all die.

We looked up as the two ships connected back to the much larger ship, and the control room opened up, and we teleported back in, even though we could have easily jumped right in.

"Got it all done?" Tyler asked as he walked towards us with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Let me know when Carlisle and his group are done and back," I said as I turned around and left the room while running my fingers through my hair as I walked down one of the hallways.

"Good job, Edward! It's already going around that you caught the youngest one of them all!" I nodded to one of the individuals as he patted me on the shoulder as we passed each other.

I finally made my way to Carlisle and Esme's room, and I knocked and entered as I heard Esme's soft voice invite me in.

I closed the door behind me before leaning against it and looking at Esmé, who sat on her and Carlisle's bed, reading a book, but I couldn't see the cover of it.

"Carlisle and his group should be back soon," I said as I approached slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Esmé placed her book behind her before she looked up at me.

Esmé is like a mother figure to me, so is Carlisle. Their the ones who took me in after my parents died from an attack that happened from another species from a whole other planet. They just attacked. For no reason. I don't let myself dwell on the memories, though.

"How did it go? Was it easy?" Esmé looked me up in down with her caramel eyebrows pushed forwards and her glowing hazel eyes were wide as she looked at me closely.

I placed my hands on her shoulders to get her to calm down.

"Esmé, I'm fine. No one was hurt. Humans are the weakest things compared to us. We're the bull's while their the little kittens," I chuckled, and she sighed as she rested her warm, hard, scaly hand against my scaly cheek, a warm smile spreading on her thin lips.

"Send Carlisle to me please when he returns, dear," She said softly before kissing my forehead and giving me a gentle push towards the door.

"In a hurry to get rid of me?" I jokingly asked, and she crossed her arms as she leaned back against the head-bored.

"You need to get back to work. I don't want to get you in trouble," She said with care. Do I have to remind her that the only person who can yell at me is Carlisle and herself?

"You and Carlisle are the only ones who can discipline me. Carlisle will just have to get mad at you for keeping me from work," I taunted as she gaped at me, trying to fight a smile from forming on her face.

"Excuse me, young man. You're the one who came in here!" She snapped back playfully, and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Esme's always fun to joke around with.

"I just wanted to show you that I'm okay. You do worry a lot," I pointed a finger at her, and she pursed her lips, knowing I had her there.

"Get back to work, Edward," She chuckled as she went back to reading her book in her lap, now ignoring me as she kept a nice big smile on her face. I'm always happy as long as Esmé has a smile on her face. She affects individuals on this ship easily. Especially Carlisle and I.

"Edward! I was looking for you! They need you to help with the humans, I'll be there in a second. Is Esmé in our room?" Carlisle's voice got me to turn around, and he was walking towards me while individuals moved out of his way automatically.

"I'll head over to them right away. Yes, Esmé actually asked me to send you to her when I see you," I said with a nod as I rested my hands on my hips.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be there in a second. Tell the others that, please." Carlisle was already walking towards his and Esme's room before I turned around myself, which I quickly did as I teleported to where the humans are. It would have taken five minutes to walk to the other side of this ship, and that's speed walking.

"Hey! We need help with cuffing these guys before they wake up!" I looked to Ben as he cuffed up a girl with dirty blond hair. She was going to need a major cleaning like the rest of these humans.

"Okay," I said as I walked over, and someone placed a warm body into my arms, and I quickly and easily cuffed the human to the wall before stepping back and looking at the human.

A female.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked her over and my muscles tightened while my tongue threatened to slip out and taste her.

I shook my head and rubbed my face as we finished up with cuffing the humans and stepping back.

"Where's Carlisle?" Emmett asked, and I was about to respond as I opened my mouth, but Alice was beside Carlisle as she walked in with him as well, and she started talking before me.

"Their all going to wake up in a minute!"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**This is my very first story, so _try_ to be nice! :) Please Review and let me know if I should keep going with this...E.T. story? ;)**


	2. Picking

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I felt the cold, hard floor under me before my eyes opened, but opening my eyes does _not_ sound like a good idea.

My eyes opened without any troubles as soon as I felt someone standing in front of me, and looking down at the white floor, I couldn't see any shoes...just scaly feet?!

The feet were skin color, but they were pretty pale, but the skin looked hard and it was scaly like fish skin! Fish skin! In a way, they were beautiful feet, though.

Looking up some more, this...thing, had on black cargo pants, but now that I was looking at this obviously man's torso, well, it was bare.

There was copper-colored hair that was at the bottom of his belly button, and it got lost under the waist band of his pants. Oh, my!

His skin was still that pale color, but his skin was still scaly like a fish all over!

What _is_ he? Jeez, why can't I remember anything?!

I took a deep breath before letting my eyes flicker up to the scaly man's face, and my eyes were wide, I know, but I couldn't help it! His..._face_.

Same kind of pale, scaly skin, but it was his eyes! They were a beautiful forest green...emerald green...but...glowing!

His eyes were glowing. Like a glow stick! Not _that_ bright, but bright enough that it's noticable.

His hair was short, but a little wild. Copper. I can't explain the butterflies that I got as I looked at this man looking down at me.

He had a perfectly straight nose, and his jaw was strong, the muscles were constricting against his jaw and everywhere else, but I could tell from looking him over again that he wasn't tense. Quite relaxed, actually.

He was _gorgeous_. It's just hard to explain.

I shifted, but groaned as I felt my poor muscles protest, and my wrists were sore now as the cool metal of cuffs locked around them, keeping me here, sitting against a cool white wall.

A lot of white.

The scaly gorgeous man stepped back, and I heard metal clinking together, and I looked to my right, I felt the bile rise in my throat as I saw other people chained up, it was the same as I looked to my left. They were all still groggy and still a little out of it, though. I think that's best. Well, I'm awake!

If only I could have learned to keep my mouth shut.

"You freaks! Let us go! What the hell is this?!" I could feel the veins in my neck probe out as I spewed at the other scaly things in the room. Looking around again, I noticed that they're was a lot standing around, but none had any weapons of any kind.

They stood there. Watching me with a cocked head, but they had _amusement _tickling in all their glowing eyes.

Oh, my god!

"Well, she's awake!" I looked over to the far corner on my right as I heard the loud, deep voice, and I think I coward back some when I looked this man up and down.

His hair was black, or maybe just a really dark brown, but it was quite short, but still had little curls added.

Same scaly skin, kind of pale, they all look like they have hard skin, but they also look warm somehow.

Like I said before. Their all pretty, beautiful, and gorgeous. I should add in handsome, because looking over at the biggest group, I saw that there's only one girl...thing, in this damn white room!

"You need to calm down." I looked up at the man with the copper hair as his smooth voice reached me, and his eyes were gentle as he looked down at me. He didn't look happy about this. He looked upset; sorrowful.

"What is this?!" I looked over at a man who yelled this, and his breathing was heavy as his wild eyes looked around, and he pushed himself up against the wall behind him as soon as he caught sight of one of the...aliens. Scaly skin and glowing eyes, I don't blame the poor man.

I froze as I heard the buzzing and snapping, like electricity. I looked over at two scaly aliens as they stood near a door, and it was like ice-cold water swam through me as I saw that their hands were producing electricity, and it danced around their hands, waiting to just touch someone and kill them. Fry them.

I swallowed hard as every beautiful scaly thing lined up against the wall across from all of us people, and I could hear people crying and some just breathing heavy as we all looked over as one of the scaly things walked in front of everyone else against the far wall.

This man was tall, his hair was a pale blond and was slicked back. What's with aliens and looking gorgeous?

"I know that all of you are confused and scared right now, but none of you have to be scared. We're not going to hurt you," He said gently as his bright blue eyes glowed down on us. For some reason, I just can't believe this man who was talking to us.

"We're cuffed to a wall!" A woman yelled out, but I didn't bother looking as I leaned my head back against the wall, suddenly everything just now coming down on me, and drowsiness was starting to take me over.

"Carlisle, you need to hurry. Some of them can barely keep their eyes open," The short girl said as she walked up to stand beside, I guess, Carlisle. Her hair was short and spiked out on the sides. A pixie cut. Her eyes were a light grey that of course glowed. She wore light purple spandex shorts and of course no shoes like the men. The top that she had on was also light purple, and it was just a sports bra. So, she wore that, while all the men wore cargo pants with no shoes or shirt. Most men had on different colors, of course.

So they like showing skin? It's a good thing they're beautiful.

I was alert now as Carlisle clasped his hands behind his back and looked us all over, his golden eyebrows forward while his eyes looked distant. Far way.

He cleared his throat before he began to talk.

"You humans are here with us for a good reason. A serious reason," He declared, and I heard the scoffing of people. It's hard to believe that it's for a _good_ reason.

"Let's make this easier. You humans can ask questions, and I'll answer them the best I can," He said kindly, but looking at him more closely, he looks like he can stay calm easily, but would be quite frightening when he's angry. I can just picture it in my frazzled mind.

"Why are we here?" A man called out the question, and Carlisle looked at him and sighed, taking a deep breath as he prepared to answer the question that we all wanted an answer for.

"Alice here," Carlisle gestured to the small woman beside him as he rested a hand on her shoulder as he went on to explain. "Can see into the future. None of us can do that. It's just her," He said with a chuckle that he tried to hold back as he looked down at the girl as she gave him back a pretty smile.

"She saw a great threat coming to us. A threat that we will most likely die from," He confirmed sadly as the other aliens standing against the wall muttered, shaking their heads and pounding their fists into the palm of their hand.

"What do we have to do with it?! We're humans! We can't do anything to help your...kind," I spoke up, and heads snapped and whipped around to look at me, and I looked at the burly man in the corner from the corner of my eyes, and a smirk was taking over his scaly face as his body radiated amusement.

"This is where you are wrong, young one. You humans _can_ help us," He breathed as he gave me a small smile, but I had no desire to offer him one back, so I kept my face blank as I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Can you explain that then?" Someone else asked, and Carlisle looked over his shoulder and nudged his chin in the direction of something, and in seconds, two men brought in a chair and placed it behind Carlisle, who sat down right away.

"Thank you," He mumbled to the two as they went back and stood against the wall.

"Reproduction," He stated simply, and the room was dead silent until a women ended it with a high-pitched scream that made me want to slap my hands over my ears as they started ringing, but I couldn't as I pulled my hands against the cuffs. I could feel it, the skin on my wrists were now raw and most likely red.

I rolled the word around in my head as people who were chained up as well started crying harder and whispered to each other, but it felt like cotton in my mouth, so I just thought to myself.

Carlisle's telling us that he wants us to reproduce with them. With beautiful, scaly aliens. I quickly looked around and my eyes widened as my blood rushed in my ears as I looked at the girl and the boy sitting beside each other. They both looked to be 12 or 13.

These beings can't be serious.

"That's sick!" I yelled out suddenly, and it was silent again as people looked up at my explosion.

"Those kids right there!" I gestured with my head towards the boy and the girl, and Carlisle looked over at them and looked back at me like it was completely normal. "They're kids! You can't do this to them!" I shouted, anger bubbling up in my stomach as the bile returned back in my throat, threatening to spill all over this nice white floor.

"Oh, but miss. We can do this to them." I found the body that the southern voice belonged to, and his honey blond hair went to his chin in soft waves. His dark blue eyes were harsh as he looked down at me in annoyance, I kept my mouth shut as soon as his right hand lit up with electricity as it hugged his hand.

"Jasper," Carlisle hissed. Obviously not happy that he just threatened me by lighting up his hand.

The man, Jasper, stepped back into line and cleared his throat while some men clapped him on the shoulder, trying to calm him down.

He obviously has a bad temper. So he's angered easily. That could come in handy.

I was becoming braver once again as no one else said anything.

"Now what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow to Carlisle as he rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes at me before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"You get picked," He said, and men behind him tensed while some smirked, looking the women over that were chained to the wall behind all of us humans.

"You didn't mention that!" Someone called out, and Carlisle opened his mouth to answer, but he paused as a man stepped up beside him. This man had dark brown eyes and shiny black hair that went down just passed his shoulders.

Shoeless and shirtless just like every other alien man in the room.

"No one asked," He said, and his voice was light and breathy. Creepy.

His eyes flickered to mine, and the way he looked at me.

He's going to pick me.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

I watched the dark-haired beauty as her eyes widened, and I looked over to where she was looking, and her dark eyes were trained on Aro, who was looking at her with a smirk. A disturbing smirk.

"Would you like to pick first, Aro?" Carlisle asked as he looked up at Aro. I was just about to protest, but Aro was already walking towards the small creature without giving Carlisle even a nod.

I felt the jealousy and anger flare up insde me as he crouched down in front of the cowering girl as she pressed herself up against the wall, and Aro ran the back of his hand down her cheek slowly.

"Keep her beside you until everyone has picked," Carlisle noted to Aro, who nodded while keeping his dark brown eyes on the girl who's breathing picked up as Aro got her uncuffed and roughly pulled her up onto her feet and pulled her close to his side. I could hear his purr of pleasure already as her warm body pressed up against his.

"Edward?" I clenched my hands into fists at my sides as I shook my head slightly and looked to Carlisle. He was watching me with a raised eyebrow, but also concern in his glowing eyes.

"What?" I asked harshly. My anger was starting to show, and I had to make sure to keep my feet rooted to the floor for now so I wouldn't walk over to Aro and clock him in the mouth. The smirk that he's shooting me wasn't helping me at all.

"You can pick, son," He said with a small smile, and I gave a tight smile back to Carlisle as I stepped out of line and looked over the humans. They were all dirty, but we'll get some individuals to clean them up soon.

I saw a dark-haired girl who only looked to be about 15 or 16. She was silent and her face was blank as her black eyes looked around with wonder. Ah, so she's the curious type.

I walked towards her slowly, keeping my distance away from Aro and the beautiful human girl. I crouched down like Aro did in front of the pale skinned girl, and her wild eyes flashed to me, becoming even wider as her breathing picked up.

"What's your name?" I asked as softly as I could. My anger wasn't close to being gone. I'm just good at hiding it when I want to.

"Uh...my n-name is Bree," She stuttered as she pressed herself up against the wall behind her.

"Just calm down," I soothed as I reached behind her and got the metal cuffs off of her, and she instantly brought her hands in front of her and started rubbing the now tender skin as she grimaced every now and then.

"You can stand up," I said as I stood erect and stepped back, letting other males come forward so they could pick their human.

I didn't want to hold her close to me. I wanted to hold the human girl at Aro's side close to me. Not Bree.

I took a deep breath and swallowed down my anger as I walked back to stand against the wall. Bree followed me silently and quickly, not wanting to anger me any more.

"Nice pick, Edward." Carlisle nodded to me, and I nodded back before looking back down at the floor, discreetly looking up and looking through my dark lashes at Aro and the slender girl close to his side.

His hand rested low on the girls back, and looking up at her smooth, pale face told me that she didn't like it at all. Not in the slightest.

The hiss escaped my lips without me knowing or purposely doing it, and Bree jumped beside me, looking up at me with wider eyes as I gave her an apologetic look. It didn't seem to put her at ease. Not even a little.

I looked over to Carlisle as I saw him move, and he stood up from his chair and raised his banded wrist to his mouth, talking quietly. A minute later, women came in and started taking the human women so they could get cleaned up, while more men came in and took the human men so they could get cleaned up.

"You don't need to be scared," I told Bree as she was taken by the wrist, and she winced as the individual gripped her raw skin, but she didn't try to pull away at all.

Good.

I prepared to make my way to the office room so Carlisle could talk to all of us now mated men and women - women came in as well so they could pick a human mate- , but froze and looked up quickly, my hands instantly lighting up with electricity as I heard the yelling of a man.

A human man.

I watched as the bulky man with a black beard raised his fist to take a swing at Carlisle, but I was already standing in front of Carlisle, and I gripped the man's raw wrist and let the shock spread.

The man was stiff as I let him go and kicked him to the ground. Dead, but stiff.

"Sorry," I apologized to the woman individual now beside me. That must have been the man that she picked as a mate.

"That's alright, Sir. I didn't want a human mate in the first place," She said as she gave me a reassuring smile before leaving the room with the others.

"Well, thank you, Edward." Carlisle patted me on the back before walking towards the door, calling me to follow from over his shoulder.

Now, time for the talk.

* * *

**ARO AND BELLA WILL NOT MATE! EDWARD AND BREE WILL NOT MATE!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

******I got more Reviews on the first Chapter then I thought I would. :)  
Please Review! ;)**


	3. Run In

**Isabella Marie Swan**

The woman who gently gripped my upper arm had caramel colored hair while her eyes glowed a nice hazel. She wore burgundy spandex and the same colored sports bra.

She had a reassuring smile placed on her red lips as she walked me down a white hallway and into a bathroom that had a lot of grey, but still plenty of white.

"I promise you that I won't hurt you," She said finally as she looked at me, asking me with her eyes if I believed her. I can't believe her, though. I want to, but I just can't. Her species is capable of too much. I'm weak to them.

"Okay," I whispered, my voice barely making it out of my throat.

"I'm going to get you some clothes. You can clean up, and they'll be on the counter for you." She backed out of the door and closed it behind her, and I stopped myself from jumping with joy when I didn't hear the door click with a lock.

It was a tempting thought. Get clean from everything that has happened so far, or book it. But, it's not like I'd get anywhere...maybe to the next hallway before Aro caught me.

Just to think of Aro, it made me feel sick and gross. To think of him touching me.

I ran my hands through my hair before looking behind me. A shower.

These aliens aren't that far away from being human. They look human enough...just not with the electric hands, hard, cool, scaly skin.

I reached down to take my shoes and jeans off, but the thought came to me just in time.

Do they have cameras?

I looked up in each corner, but they were just white. I looked on the counter, but it was bare.

I took a deep breath and finished with stripping myself from my clothes before I stepped into the shower. I was grateful that it was one way glass. I could see everything outside of the shower, but no one would be able to see me if they walked in.

I just finished up with washing my hair when Esmé walked in, and I felt the blush cover my face first before it worked down to the rest of me body. I know she can't see me, but it didn't help that I could see her.

The clothes that she quickly and quietly set on the counter were a dark, almost navy blue. I could tell from here in the steamy shower that they were a pair of spandex and a sports bra.

I moved down to my legs, and sighed as I felt the prickles on my legs. I bet they have no razors anywhere.

I looked at the shelf behind me and my eyes winded, but I was still relieved and grateful.

Well, I'll be damned.

The hot pink razor just sat on the top shelf, just waiting to be used to smooth out my legs...and armpits.

"Wow," I muttered as I picked up the little thing and got my self soaped up before I got down to business.

I stepped out onto the white towel that was just in front of the shower, and I took the grey towel from the rack just beside the shower and quickly wrapped it around me. It helped a little with keeping the cool, snippy air from some parts of my skin.

My hair was still damp as I let the towel drop, and I padded to the clothes on the counter and spread them out so I could survey what I got.

The panties were the same navy blue as well, and I put them on slowly, suddenly becoming tired once again, but I know I won't be able to fall asleep when my stomach keeps growling at me.

I put the spandex and the sports bra on. I wasn't used to feeling so exposed, but every other female on this...ship, has to wear this as well.

I held my breath as I stepped out of the bathroom and into a small room. The walls were a light grey while the king sized bed lay in the middle. Of course the sheets, blankets, and pillows were going to be white.

I walked to the closet curiously and opened it. It was empty, but I noticed a small chest near the back. I walked towards it and quietly flipped it open.

Filled with cargo pants. Grey ones, black ones, white ones.

Aro's clothes.

I swallowed thickly as I hurried to step out, and I closed the door softly behind me before turning around and nearly having a heart attack as I backed myself into the closet door.

"Sorry for scaring you, sweetie," The woman was back again. Her apologetic smile was enough for me to calm down as I stepped away from the closet door.

"Uh, it's alright," I choked out as I crossed my arms, the awkward silence becoming almost unbearable.

"Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Esmé Cullen. Carlisle's wife." She walked towards me with confidence and stuck her pale, scaly hand out.

I took her hand, and I'm still surprised that her scaly skin doesn't feel nasty at all. It's of course bumpy because of the scales, but it's not slimy. It's smooth in a way.

"Bella Swan," I said. I wanted to slap myself at that moment.

What if they go after Charlie? Charlie's in Forks. Small town, not many people. These...things, can just go and get him if they wanted to.

Oh, Charlie.

What is he going to do when he figures out that I'm gone? Taken right off planet Earth.

The tears stung my eyes and Esmé instantly let my hand go, probably thinking that she had hurt me. She has in a way.

It's her species...her kind that took me away.

I'll never see Charlie again. I just hope Sue will take care of him. He always needs someone with him.

"I'm alright." I waved my hand before wiping my tears away and lowering myself down until I sat on the edge of the surprisingly soft bed.

"Aro should be back in about 20 minutes," Esmé whispered brokenly as she walked to the door, but before she closed the door behind her, she looked back at me from over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we had to do this." And then the door was closed.

But not locked.

I stared at the door a little longer. I couldn't hear anyone walking by out there, so I walked to the door slowly. My bare feet were still a little damp, so they felt sticky on the hard wood floor until I opened the door a little bit. The hallways had black carpet.

I let out the long breath that I had no idea I was holding, and I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. There weren't many doors around, and this hallway was long enough that I couldn't see everything that was at the end of the hallway.

I looked behind me, and it was a glass door a few feet away. There was no one walking in that hallway either.

I took a shuddering breath before turning around and pushing the glass door open, making sure to hold onto it as it closed.

I turned down a hallway, but jumped back as a scaly man walked passed the hallway. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, but he passed by a few feet away from me without seeing me.

I mustered up my courage again and walked down the hallway, praying that no one would be in the hallway that I was about to turn down.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

I followed Carlisle down the hallway along with the other men and some women, the humans passed us as we went into Carlisle's office, and I couldn't control my eyes as they looked over and got a glimpse of the dark-haired beauty, and her face was blank. I couldn't even read her eyes.

"Are you coming in, Edward?" I looked up to see everyone watching me with raised eyebrows. Everyone was in the office while I stood in the doorway completely still.

Aro was watching me with hard eyes as I walked in and closed the door behind me before I leaned my back against it, looking to Carlisle, telling him with my eyes that he could speak now if he wanted.

"I'm going to explain how this works to all of you," Carlisle started off as he sat down is his big leather office chair, leaning back in it while we all nodded.

"We're going to wait for about a week until the humans are settled. We want them to be comfortable. Alice told me that the threat would be here in two weeks. It's blurry to her, so she has no idea what the threat is," He said with a sigh at the end.

"When the time comes to mate, be gentle with the human. They don't mate the exact same way as we do," He said slowly, and everyone still nodded. I thought of mating with Bree. My stomach churned and I grimaced.

Of course we know everything on mating. Everyone in this room except for Carlisle are virgins. I'm a damn virgin, and I _want_ to keep it that way, but thinking about the dark haired beauty, and to picture her under me, calling out my name as I overwhelm her with waves of pleasure was enough to make me want to lose my virginity. Only to her.

I felt the erection now in my pants, and cursed silently. I looked up, and individuals were talking to Carlisle. I looked to Aro, and my erection went soft as soon as I thought of Aro on top of her. Hurting her.

I gasped as I wrenched the door open and slammed it behind me, almost breaking the door knob with the force.

My breathing was heavy as I thought about it. How could someone hurt her? Just picturing her innocent face and Aro's face together made me want to hit something. Someone.

The hallways were empty, and looking at my band, the time told me it was well over 11:00 at night. Most will be sleeping by now. Even the humans.

I pressed the button, and Tyler's drowsy voice came through.

"Yes, Edward?" He asked, his voice was raw and rough from sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, Tyler, but what about the rest of the people?" I questioned. We still have people in New York to take care of.

"We had other men get it done. We'll be leaving Earth in the morning. Everythings taken care of," He replied, his voice becoming lighter.

"Just making sure. Sorry again for waking you up," I apologized, and he told me that it was fine before he hung up and I'm sure easily fell asleep once again.

I ran a hand through my hair before walking down the deserted hallway. Tiredness just started to take hold of me, but I was snapped out of it as I rounded into another hallway, but a warm, soft body ran into my torso and fell back with a shocked gasp.

My jaw almost went slack as I looked down and saw the last person I expected to see sitting at my feet. It was a strange turn on to see her at my feet, looking up at me with her wide, brown eyes.

"Sorry," She squeaked, scrambling to get up back onto her bare feet.

My throat tightened as I looked at her clothes. They're the same clothes that every other woman wears on this ship, but seeing her in the navy blue clothes didn't help the tightness in my pants. It felt like my entire body was an aflamed inferno.

"That's alright...what are you doing out of," I had to swallow and clench my hands into fists as I growled his name out.  
"Aro's room?" I growned out, and her face heated up as she looked over her shoulder and down the empty, almost unlit hallway.

"Going for a walk?" It came out as a question, and I couldn't contain my amusement as I chuckled. Her innocent face made my heart beat faster and harder against my chest.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked, excited to finally know this beautiful womans name.

"Bella Swan," She said quieter. Her voice was not helping with my problem down below. Good thing us men have to wear baggy pants.

"Edward Cullen." I offered my hand, and she wrapped her fingers around my larger hand and shook it, the warmth spread up my arm deliciously, but it didn't last long as she let go and held her hand close to her.

She stared at my bare chest before clearing her throat and looking up at me with a small smile.

"You're not in trouble, if that's what you're wondering," I said with a shake of my head, and I smirked as she let out a gush of air, her tense body relaxing a little more.

"When will he be back?" She whispered, and my eyebrows furrowed as the fear streamed through her eyes. My heart clenched.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back, and she took a deep, calming breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. I wanted to hold her and tell her that no one was going to hurt her.

I wish I could tell her that and mean it.

"Why'd you guys have to do this?" She asked as she looked up at me, it hurt to see her like this. So small compared to my kind.

"You already know why," I said, my voice harder than I intended for it to be.

"Yes, I know. I just wish that there was a different answer." She leaned back against the wall and slid down until her knees were up to her chest, and she wound her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top of her arms.

I slowly walked to the other side of her and sat down beside her, resting my arms on my knees before looking over at her. I closed my eyes for a second and basked in the warmth that was coming off her body, and it wrapped around me like a security blanket.

I opened my eyes and she was looking down at her bare feet, her eyes were glassy as she tried to not blink.

"I was going to pick you," I blurted out. No taking it back now, I thought in a hiss.

Her head whipped around to look at me. The tears were already falling now, but she had shock written all over her face.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked in a breathy tone, and all I could do was shrug.

"Answer me!" She demanded. Oh, she's so attractive when she's demanding. I had to give in.

"Because I think you're beautiful. I _want_ to get to know you. Only you," I whispered, resting my head back against the wall while she looked away, clenching her teeth together.

"Don't tell me this," She said as she stood up and looked down at me with narrowed eyes, but the tears weren't finished.

I stood up just as quick, but she stepped back as I stepped towards her. I wanted her close again. Her warmth was gone.

"Why not?" I asked, becoming angry myself, but confusion was also there.

"Reasons! Reason that you don't need to know!" She snapped. This is a time where I wished I didn't have such a short temper.

I growled deep in my chest as I pointed my finger at her and took a quick step forwards.

"Look, I-" I stopped quickly and my lips parted as I listened to the footsteps that were coming towards us. The footsteps of Aro. Quick and snappy against the carpet.

"You need to go. Aro's coming our way," I hissed lowly, and I staggered back out of Bella's way as she ran passed me, her breathing quick as her bare feet thumped against the floor.

I jumped into another close hallway and held my breath as I heard Aro humming, walking down the hallway Bella and I were just in. I heard a door close, and I knew then that it was safe to come out of my pathetic hiding spot.

I could fight Aro, but I would need to have full energy, something I don't have now. I need sleep.

Aro is definitely intimidating, but I'm not scared to fight him.

Not if it's to fight for Bella.

I closed my door behind me and looked over at my bed. Bree stood at the end of it in dark purple spandex and a sports bra. It wasn't the same with her.

Why didn't Bella want to tell me? She's not letting me in. She doesn't want to rush.

_I_ want to rush.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I closed the door behind me and ran at the bed, jumping onto it and sat with my legs crossed. Wiping the salty, clear tears from my cheeks.

I blew the hair out of my face and swallowed as the door opened roughly, and Aro walked in. Thinking his name was terrible, but thinking of Edward's made things seem a little better.

Thinking about Edward made my muscles relax at the slightest and made my stomach feel warm. It was a feeling that I did and didn't like. It was nice to feel light with Edward, but I hated that he made me weak. Too weak.

I looked up to Aro as he closed the door behind him, and he smiled at me while his eyes had a whole new emotion in them.

"It's time to explain some things."

* * *

******ARO AND BELLA WILL NOT MATE! EDWARD AND BREE WILL NOT MATE!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Please Review! ;)**


	4. Interact

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I cocked my head to the side as Aro came and sat beside me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders for no reason as he pulled me in close to his hard side.

"So, you do know why you're here, right?" He asked as he looked down at me, and I just nodded as I looked down at my hands resting in my lap.

"Good. I didn't want to explain it to you again anyways," His voice was now dark and raw as he gripped me tightly by both of my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him. He looked deep into my eyes, begging me to understand and listen.

"I have a temper. A bad temper. I can snap, and I can snap you in half easily, so just be good, and don't get me angry.

Understood?" He gripped my shoulders tighter and I gasped as I nodded frantically, hoping that he'll let go soon.

"Now, I can mate with you in a week when you get more settled in. I won't take no for an answer, so in a week, I _will_ mate with you. Whether you like it or not," He growled before roughly pushing me down on the bed before getting up himself.

"Now, I'm going to have breakfast. Someone will serve you breakfast soon." He left the room without any more words.

Thank god.

The room felt so much lighter without him in it. It would feel a lot lighter with Edward here.

I shook my head and got off the bed. _Not_ wanting to think about the beautiful alien that had my thoughts all dazzled up now.

Dazzled? Oh, what's happening to me?

I went to the bathroom quickly and washed my hands.

How do they have water? Where does everything go after someone goes to the bathroom?

_Why_ am I so curious?

I jumped a little as I heard the bedroom door open from the bathroom, and I poked my head out to see a young woman, and her outfit was black, along with her hair.

She held a tray in her arms.

"Hello," I said as I walked out and towards her. I know she could harm me, but for now she looks pretty harmless and nice.

"Hello. Here is your breakfast." She gently handed me the tray before leaving.

Well, that was fast enough.

My stomach yelled out at me as I looked down at the different fruits. Even the water looked delicious.

I placed the tray down on the night stand beside the bed and I had to sit on the bed so my legs wouldn't give out. They were shaky and weak from not having food.

I'm so going to finish all of this.

I was a little concerned to eat at first, but after the first bite, I finished the food and drank the water with no hesitation.

I could go for more, but my stomach was pretty satisfied at the moment.

I went to the door and opened it, still surprised to see no one walking down this hallway. It's a ghost town down here. I made my way down the hallways, but my feet stopped themselves as I saw it.

A library.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

I placed my hand on the door knob, ready to leave the room.

I looked back at my bed, and Bree lay on her stomach. The side of her face pressed into one of my pillows as she breathed evenly.

My thoughts went back to Bella. Picturing her laying in my bed. I would never want to leave bed if she was the one sleeping beside me, but she's sleeping beside Aro instead.

I growled lowly as I opened the door, trying to close it quietly even though I wanted to slam it and then kick and punch it to smithereens.

I took a deep breath before heading down to the cafeteria. I could instantly smell the different fruits. Same old, same old.

I spotted Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice sitting at a table with Carlisle and Esmé. I walked over after getting some fruit and a glass of water. You see, we seem to only be able to keep things down that have a lot of juice in them. So we always have water, fruits, and rarely any vegetables.

"How was your sleep, Eddie?" Emmett asked as he winked at me, using his long tongue and curling it around a strawberry before zipping it into his mouth.

"Fine. And don't call me that," I snapped before looking down at my food and crossing my arms, using my own tongue to pick up my food. I'm to lazy at the moment to use my hands. Don't feel like it, either.

I looked up at Jasper as he nudged my elbow with his own, and his glowing eyes were narrowed as he looked over my shoulder, staring at something with intense eyes.

I looked over my shoulder slowly, scared at what I might find.

I could practically feel my eyes darken as Aro walked in, a giant smile on his face as he went to go get food for himself.

"I'd like to smack that smile right off his face!" Alice spat, shoving some watermelon into her mouth to keep herself from saying anything else that might get her in trouble.

"Alice," Esmé said gently, giving her stern eyes. "Be nice."

"Nice? He's not nice to anyone else," She said quietly, leaning into Jasper, who wrapped an arm around her and comforted her.

"I agree with you, Alice," I said with a smirk, and she gave me a small smile in return.

"We all do...well, except Carlisle and Esmé," Emmett added, giving Carlisle and Esmé quick looks before he looked back down at his food, playing around with it as Rosalie sat on his lap, eating her orange carefully.

"He's a nice man," Carlisle commented, noticeably ending the subject.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I don't like talking about _scum_," Rosalie hissed, glaring at the back of Aro's head before lifting herself from Emmett's lap and walking out of the cafeteria, leaving her food beside Emmett's.

Eh, she's always like this. She's not a really happy individual, but Emmett puts up with it because he loves her. And she loves him back just as much.

I cleared my throat before standing up and kissing Esme's forehead and giving Carlisle's shoulder a pat.

"I'm going to go talk to Bree," I said, turning around to leave, but someone wrapped their hand around my wrist to prevent me from going any farther.

"I need to talk to you and the rest of the now mated individuals at 1:00. We should be back to our planet in about three weeks," Carlisle noted me as I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright." I nodded before I left, heading down to my room...and now Bree's as well.

I opened the door to find Bree looking out the window, just looking into black.

"How are we breathing?" She asked as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh..."

"I mean us humans. We shouldn't be able to breathe right now," She said in a panick. Ah, she must have eaten her breakfast then.

"What did you have for breakfast?" I asked as I walked over to my desk and sat in my desk chair, spinning it around until I faced her scared face once again.

"Um...fruit," She said slowly. She seemed scared to answer.

"There was something special placed in your food. Every week you'll have to take it again. What you ate is keeping you breathing right now," I reminded her, smiling softly as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was put in the food?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands moving to run over her flat stomach as she looked down at it quickly.

"I don't know. Only Carlisle knows," I said as I stood up and walked over to my closet..._our_ closet, and I went to the back and pulled on grey cargo pants before walking back out to see that Bree was now laying on the bed, her eyes closed, but it was obvious that she wasn't sleeping.

"Are you still tired?" I asked randomly as I headed back to the door, intending to walk around to pass the time. I could just read a book from the library.

"No," She snapped, and I looked at her with a growl, not happy with the tone that she used.

She tilted her head towards me and opened her eyes, sighing as she closed them once again as she opened her mouth to answer me again.

"I miss home. I miss my parents," She said, her voice becoming rough with emotion.

"How old are you?" I asked, slowly walking towards her until my knees pressed against the bed.

"I'm 16," She replied quietly. It was almost hard to hear her reply to my question.

Well, I'm 21. Five year difference. I wonder how old Bella is. She looks old enough to be in her twenties.

I cleared my throat before running my fingers through my hair, walking back to the door.

"I'll be back later," I said as I opened the door, many individuals passing by as I closed the door after Bree gave me no answer. I don't blame her at all.

I walked into the empty library and plucked a random book from one of the shelves and plopped myself down in a comfy chair before flipping the damn book open and skimming through it, not really reading any full sentences.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all that was swimming and paddling through my mind as I _tried_ to read the book in my hands.

It obviously wasn't working.

I sighed as I let the book fall into my lap, and I leaned my head back and stared at the white ceiling.

The boring ceiling.

I rolled my head back and forth on the back of the chair until I heard hesitant, quiet footsteps step into the library. I couldn't see anyone because of the book cases in the way, but the way my heart sped up, it told me one thing.

Bella's in the library.

I stood up and the book fell to the ground with a thud and her footsteps froze. Her heavy breathing was loud enough for me to hear.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly, not all that sure if it's _actually_ her.

I stepped around the book-case and smiled happily as Bella looked up at me with her wide brown eyes. She looked startled for a second, but then a tentative smile came across her face.

"Hey, Edward," She whispered softly, giving me a small wave.

"Hi," I breathed, surrounded in the bubble of her scent. Vanilla and freesias. Even some strawberries.

Wow.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. Won't Aro find out?

"Oh, about that. Aro said he had to go to a quick meeting. He said he'll be back at around 1:30. I have twenty minutes left," She announced as she looked down at her phone. Of course now it's only useful for giving her the time.

My eyes widened.

"What time is it?" I asked quickly, stepping forwards while she arched an eyebrow at me, but looked back down at her phone anyways.

"1:10," She replied.

Oh, shoot!

"Sorry!" I apologized as I ran passed her and hurried to Carlisle's office. I barged into the room and all discussions stopped while everyone turned to look at me with wide eyes.

Well, this is awkward.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I was...distracted!" I hurried out.

Yeah, distracted by your thoughts about Bella. And talking to her!

"Glad you could join us, son," Carlisle said loudly with a pointed look, but I just looked down at my bare feet.

"Uh, what's this meeting about?" I asked as I walked to Carlisle's side, and he turned to look at me so he could explain.

"I want to put the humans all in the same room. I want to see them interact. I'd like to see it up close," He said with a glint in his eyes. He loves experimenting.

"That sounds interesting." I nodded as he smiled and went back to talking to a couple of women and men.

"What were you really up to, Edward?"

I turned around and glared at Aro, who watched me with a smile. Such a fake.

"I'm not talking to you," I hissed lowly before walking to the other side of the room and leaning against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest before looking down at my bare feet.

I seem to do that a lot.

I listened as Aro walked over and leaned on the wall beside me. Way to close for my liking.

"What's the secret you're hiding, Eddie boy?" He questioned harshly. His temper is already coming out to play.

"Don't call me that! I don't have to talk to you!" I walked away and back to Carlisle, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned in his chair and looked at me. Surprised for a second.

"Yes, Edward?" He asked, looking up at my tense form.

"Can we start and get all the humans into the room?" I asked, desperate to get away from Aro. From his voice, from his scent, from his everything.

"Yes, I suppose we can," He replied with a thoughtful look and a nod of his head.

"You go get Bree, then. Everyone else will get their mates and bring them into the room," He said as he stood up and announced to everyone that it was time to go get their mates and bring them to the room.

The room we're taking them to doesn't have a name, we just know which room it is. This life is of course easy to my kind.

I stiffly walked back into Bree and I's room. It made me shudder just to think of it.

"Bree?" I called out. The bathroom door was closed and I could see the light from under the door.

The door opened and Bree came out, looking well rested. Good, I'm glad that she's okay.

"Did you have a nap?" I asked, and she nodded as she stood in front of me.

"Did you need something?" She finally asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

Don't get mad, don't get mad. She's just a moody teenaged female.

"Yes. You're going to meet and talk with the other humans," I said as I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out the door, many others were dragging along their mates with them.

I sucked in a breath as Aro walked a few feet ahead of us. His arm was wound tightly around Bella's small waist. Who the hell does he think he is?

_His mate!_ Yes, my own thoughts are yelling at me now.

"But I don't want to!" Bree said as she tried to tug her arm away, but I just held on that much tighter. She's just going to have to learn.

"Too bad," I said as I kept my eyes trained forwards. Well, more trained on Bella and Aro.

"Just follow all the other humans now," I said as I pushed Bree towards the line of humans who were walking into the spacious room. I walked into the other room, but we could all see the humans through the one way glass.

They can't see us.

I didn't listen to anyone else talk as I watched Bella. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall like she did last night when we were talking.

Oh, I want to talk to her again so bad! I love hearing her voice. I _love_ having her close to me.

I watched with narrowed eyes as that same boy with the tied back hair walked up to her. He's the first boy that I had checked to see if he was healthy or not. He's the smoker, and he's not looking to good.

He sat in front of Bella with his legs crossed. I moved over to the controls and clicked the blue button. Now we can all hear and listen to what these humans are saying, but I'm only interested in what Bella and that native boy are talking about.

My top lip curled back in the slightest as soon as the two both cracked smiles at each other.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I had taken a book from the library. I don't even know what it's called, I just took it because I was in a rush to get back here before Aro did.

I was in luck.

"Come with me, Bella," He said as he opened the door. I swallowed as I walked up beside him, and his musky scent whirled around me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No questions," He snapped quietly, making sure no one else heard him as he started to walk faster. I just have to walk fast with him.

I looked at the other humans around me. It filled me with more comfort than I thought it would as I looked at them. I need to me surrounded by humans. It's what I'm used to.

"Go in there," He said before leaving my side. I smiled to myself as I walked into the huge white room. Many humans were already walking around and getting into small conversations with other people.

I walked right passed everyone and sat down against the cool wall. It felt nice against my warm skin...I could probably fall asleep right here.

I looked up curiously as someone walked up to me, and the boy sat down with his legs crossed in front of me, a toothy smile showing on his face as he looked at me.

His skin was copper while his eyes were dark brown, almost black. His hair was jet black, and it was tied back and rested on his back. He wore what all the guys wore.

Just cargo pants.

I raised my eyebrow at the obviously younger boy.

"Right! Hi, I'm Jacob Black!" He held his hand out enthusiastically.

I couldn't resist smiling back as his child like eyes looked at me, waiting for me to fit my hand into his and introduce myself.

"Bella Swan."

I placed my hand into his warm hand.

Finally, the feel of human flesh.

* * *

******ARO AND BELLA WILL NOT MATE! EDWARD AND BREE WILL NOT MATE!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Please Review! ;)**


	5. Symbols

**Isabella Marie Swan**

"How old are you, Jacob?" I asked. He doesn't look any older than 19. He looks younger than that, actually.

"Well, Bella. I'm 16," He said nervously. Oh, so he's four years younger than me. He looks like he should be a little older. Oh well.

"How old are you, Bella?" He questioned as he moved to sit beside me. He laid his head back against the wall and rested his eyes with a long sigh.

"I'm 20," I replied dryly. I leaned my head back as well and closed my eyes. Wow, I never knew how tired I really was.

"Ohhhh! Old!" He chuckled, and I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Old?"

"Yes, old!"

"How in the hell am I old? I look like I should be a teenager myself!"

"Eh...I look like I should be older."

"Yes, you do look like you should be older, but you're still just a little boy."

I laughed out loud as I heard him straighten up, and I looked over at him and he was looking at me with the funniest look on his face. His dark eyes were as wide as saucers as he placed a hand to his chest, faking hurt.

"Little boy? Let me tell you, I hit puberty a year and a half ago," He said proudly, but I could tell that it was a struggle for him to not laugh himself. I was already clutching my sides in hysteria. Jacob Black is a breath of fresh air, I can tell you that.

"It must suck to be a boy. You become a man at 16. Girls become women at 12!" I chuckled, wiping away the tears that had gathered up in the corner of my tired eyes.

"Haha! Yeah, really sucks. Hell no! Being a guy rocks. You women go through...stuff." He shuddered as he closed his eyes once again, and I followed seconds after.

It was silent except for other people who were talking in the room.

"Now what do we talk about?" He asked, his voice sounding rather unsure and awkward.

"Do you miss your parents?" I asked suddenly. Breaking the silence between us.

"Of course. I miss my Dad. Uh, my Mom died from a car accident when I was much younger," He whispered the last part.

I cleared my throat before answering. I didn't want to open my eyes and see the sad emotions on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said, clenching my arms tight around me as I suddenly became cold from a cool breeze.

The doors were opened.

I opened my eyes and sat up with Jacob. Carlisle walked in with Edward, Aro, Jasper, and the bulky, muscular man, their faces blank as they looked us all over.

The room was dead silent.

"It's time for you humans to get back to your rooms. After dinner, you will all be able to go and explore the ship without your mate," Carlisle announced, his pale hair looking a light golden as the light shined on his hair perfectly.

My eyes next turned to Edward. He's an even bigger breath of fresh air. I feel safe around him, like he would do anything to keep me safe. That means also ending his own life.

I frowned at the thought of Edward getting himself hurt while trying to protect me. It seemed almost too good to be true.

_That's because it probably is_, my thoughts are talking to me now. Yay!

"See you around?" Jacob asked as we stood up, and I nodded before he walked away with a glum look.

I turned around and opened my mouth to scream as Aro was suddenly in front of me, but he quickly placed one of his scaly hands over my mouth and silenced me easily.

"Shhhh." He took one of my hands and dragged me behind him once again.

I watched Aro pace back and forth, stroking his chin as he watched his bare feet. I sat up on the bed with my legs crossed and watched him with raised eyebrows. What's gotten him so worked up?

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, and he stopped and looked up at me. His eyes actually softened.

"Things, Bella. Just things," He said, and just went back to pacing.

I pursed my lips before sighing and heading over to the bathroom, intending to take a quick shower.

"Don't. Dinner will be here very soon...I'll see you later tonight," Aro said before walking over to me. I was too frozen in fear to move away as he rested a hand on my cheek and placed his cool lips to my forehead.

He left without saying anything else.

I closed my mouth before anything could go flying in there.

About two minutes later there was a knock on the door, and I slowly opened it to see the same girl who gave me my breakfast this morning.

"Thanks," I mumbled as she placed the tray in one of my arms, and she left again with only a smile.

Ah, she's a silent one.

I closed the door and made my way to the bed. I sat back against the head-bored and looked down at what I got. It was fruit, but also some rice and hamburger. Taking a deep breath in through my nose just made me want to eat the food that much more.

I picked up the fork and started eating, finishing quicker then I usually do. Man, being on this damn ship just makes me really hungry I suppose.

I placed the tray back on the night stand, knowing that the girl will come back later to pick it up. I made my way into the bathroom and took my much needed shower. The warm water eased up my muscles while I stood under the spray.

I really don't want to do anything else but stand here under the warm water. It feels too good.

I brushed through my damp hair gently as I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked the same I guess...just more tired.

My eyes looked tired. Looking out through the door and at the bed made my muscles become tired. Thinking about walking around the ship and checking things out spiked my pending curiosity that seemed to never want to rest.

I sighed before leaving the room slowly, only a couple...aliens...were walking by. I watched as some people walked out of other rooms and started walking around curiously as well.

Instead of going through the glass door, I went left and down the long hallway that seemed completely empty the farther I went.

I rounded a corner and my steps faltered as I looked at the unlit hallway. It wasn't that dark, so I kept walking.

I had to keep walking. Something's going to happen...I can just feel it.

I fidgeted my hands together in front of me as I took slow steps down the hallway. It stopped, but the door at the very end was too tempting. I couldn't just turn around now and leave.

I looked back over my shoulder as my heart thundered in my ears. I shouldn't get in trouble if someone finds me.

Carlisle did say that we could look around. He never said anything was off limits.

I'm really pushing it, aren't I?

I swallowed my fear and placed my hand on the door knob and gently pushed the door open, peaking my head into the room. One light lit the room, not making it very bright at all.

In the middle of the room was a black desk. I kept the door slightly ajar before walking towards the desk. It looked like a poster was laid out onto it.

The white paper was filled with writing. Writing that I can't read!

The writing looked like symbols. I tried to read them, but they made no sense. Who wrote this?

I looked around the room, but I couldn't see anything that wasn't under the one light that was shining on the stupid writing that isn't readable to me.

I went back to the door and started feeling the wall for a switch.

I squinted against the bright light as I hit a switch suddenly, and my jaw went slack and I gasped as I looked back up slowly and looked all around the room. I can't even see the white walls anymore.

It was white poster paper covering every surface of the damn walls. The symbols marked the paper, and it made me even more frustrated as I looked at the black inked symbols.

Unreadable.

I backed up against the door, and it closed with a click, but I ignored it as I looked at the poster paper that even laid on the floor in the corners. Again, covered with the same symbols.

What do they mean?!

I was about to take a deep breath, but stopped and froze as I heard the footsteps.

Footsteps!

I slapped the light off and took a step over just as the door opened. Now I stood behind the door.

Please don't turn on the light, please don't turn on the light!

I clenched my eyes shut in fear. Oh, please don't let whoever it is see me.

I opened my eyes slowly, but it was only the door I could see. If I wanted to move and see the person or alien, then I would have to move the door. If I move the door, then whoever it is will know that they aren't alone right now.

My heart was crazy in my rib cage. It almost hurt, it was beating so fast.

I heard the poster paper moving, and then whoever it was moved towards the door. Towards me.

The door pulled back, and closed. Now I'm the only one. I gasped in air as I placed my hand over my heart, it was going into over drive!

I didn't dare turn the light back on as I opened the door quickly and shut it just as fast, desperate to get out of the room.

I jogged down the unlit hallway until it was finally light again, and I could finally see others walking around. This is a time where I wish Edward was beside me. I want him close to me again.

Thinking about him just made me hurt. It made me hurt because he's not mine.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as a hand was placed on my shoulder, and I jumped and spun around, only to come face to face with the glowing green eyes. To come face to face with the man who I was just thinking about...the man I'm _still_ thinking about.

"Edward," I breathed, my voice light and happy. Since when am I light and happy? Oh yeah, I am whenever Edward's around me. Right!

"What's got you so jumpy?" He asked with his crooked smile. Oh, my god.

I swallowed and cleared my throat, trying to not look over at the unlit hallway.

"I'm not sure. Just...things," I said. Can I get any worse at lying?

Probably.

He didn't even look close to believing me.

"Right. Um, would you like to walk around with me? We can go back to the library if you'd like?" He offered, hesitantly holding his hand out to me. I wanted to jump towards him and throw myself into his arms. He can hold all of me for all I care.

"What about Aro?" He knows I'm not talking about the library suggestion. He knows that I'm talking about his hand that was being held out to me.

"Fine. You tell me you're faithful to Aro, and that you _don't_ want to hold my hand," He said sternly, looking deep into my eyes once I looked back up to him with questioning eyes.

Why would he think that I'd ever be faithful to Aro?

"What's wrong with your mate?" I asked as I placed my hand into his, grateful that no body else was around to see this at the moment.

"What's wrong is that she isn't you," He replied, sounding unsure. He thinks I'm going to flip out on him like I did the first time that we ran into each other. Of course, I only did because every time he told me that stuff about me, it just hurt me.

Like I said. It hurt me because he's not mine...and I'm sadly not his.

It still hurts slightly.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I gestured with my other hand at our now joined hands.

"What? You don't want to?" Oh, Edward. I really want to. I never said that I'm letting go.

"I never said that," I reminded him before gripping his hand tighter and walking in front of him towards the library. I couldn't drag him physically, so he just walked along behind me.

We made our way into the library. Of course it was empty. It always is.

"Why doesn't anyone else come in here?" I asked as I reluctantly let go of his hand and walked up to one of the shelves, placing a finger on my chin as I looked up at all of the the different books.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. I'm really the only one who comes in here. Jasper comes in here sometimes. Carlisle rarely does. He's always busy, of course," He said as he walked up beside me to look up at the books as well. These shelves of books went up to the ceiling. Of course, taller than Edward's 6"2.

"Do you really wanna read?" I asked. I do like to read, but having Edward with me just made me want to ask questions about him. _Not_ read a book. I have too many questions to ask him!

"Not with you here. I much rather talk to you. Get to know you better," He said as I faced him, and he took a step closer to me while I took a step back into the book shelf, my back pressing against the wooden structure.

I placed my hand on Edward's hard abs to stop him from coming any closer before I passed out from the delicious smell of him. I don't even want to take my hand away now that it's resting on his muscular stomach.

"What's the matter?" He asked lowly, his cool breath spreading across my face.

I took a deep breath before replying, my voice almost completely gone.

"Why are you rushing this?" I asked softly, looking up at him from under my lashes.

His glowing eyes darkened.

"Is that a bad thing? Do _you_ not want to rush?" He asked, his hand coming up until his fingertips were brushing my left cheek bone softly. It almost tickled, but it sent pleasure shooting through my fragile body.

"I honestly do want to rush. Edward, what about your mate?" I asked. Honestly, I don't care if Aro's feelings get hurt. I've seen Edward's mate before. She's obviously younger than Edward and I, and she seemed shy and scared.

She didn't deserve this. What if she has feelings for Edward now?

"I can't have feelings for her. It just doesn't work that way. I know for a fact that she has no feelings for me...she would actually be fine to get rid of me. She would prefer that," He said with a slight chuckle.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my breathing picking up as his face got closer to mine.

God, what is he doing?! What is he doing to _me_?!

"I'm beyond sure," He said, and then quickly backed up with a smirk.

A knowing smirk.

Oh, he's such a tease!

"Unfair," I grumbled before sitting down in a chair, resting my head in one of my hands.

Edward sighed as he crouched down in front of me.

"Bella, sweetie, you need sleep," He said as he gently ran his finger under my eyes. I could feel my eyes drooping. Now it was impossible to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Bella." His voice was smooth and velvety as he told me what to do.

My dreams were about black inked symbols and Edward kissing me against the book shelf. If only he had in the first place.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

I removed my hand from Bella's face as she gave in, easily falling asleep as she rested the side of her face into the palm of her hand.

I sighed as I stood back up and picked her up into my arms, sitting myself down into the chair before placing her in my lap, her easily finding a place to put her limp head.

The arm rest.

I smiled down at her as she cuddled up to me, gripping onto my arm as she sighed in her sleep.

She must be dreaming.

I rested my head back against the back of the chair and rested my eyes, the feeling of Bella's warm body up against mine making me purr in pleasure.

Ha! Take that, Aro!

I quickly fell asleep with Bella.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Thanks for all of the Reviews so far everyone! I'm really enjoying this story as much as all of you! :D**

**Review pretty please with chocolate on top? (I'm crazy for chocolate! xD)**

**VVVVVV  
VVV  
V**

**SO close to reaching it! Just gotta type and click! Magic! ;)**


	6. In Love

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

My eyes opened slowly, and the light shining down on me got me closing my eyes tightly, not wanting to open them again.

My eyes finally popped open as I felt the shift in my lap and arms. The warmth spreading around my front got my jeans tight and my muscles tense. The warm body in my arms moved again, making me purr.

I finally looked down, and the memories started coming back to my foggy, sleepy mind.

Bella and I by the books.

Bella and I falling asleep on the chair.

I chuckled as I looked down at Bella. She was laying on her back now. Looking comfortable. She actually looks relaxed, her breathing even along with her heart.

I went to move a piece of hair out of Bella's peaceful face, but my hand froze as I heard the little giggle.

Well, I don't giggle. Bella's sleeping...

I looked up, and there stood Alice leaning against one of the book shelves. Her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked at Bella and I.

Stupid pixie.

"Alice!" I growled. Bella shot up in my lap and fell back against my chest. I sighed in relief as she took the pressure off my throbbing erection. It was starting to get painful.

"What?" Bella asked. Her voice drowsy and quiet from her nap.

"You guys have been here a while. Bella, Aro's looking for you," Alice pointed out, her eyes instantly darkening into hate as she mentioned Aro's dreadful name.

"What?!" She's awake.

She jumped from my lap, and I got up quickly and grabbed her arm before she could just run away from me.

"Look, Edward, I really gotta go. I'm sorry that I fell asleep," She apologized in a rush, her eyes moving back to the library door.

"Bella, it's alright," I said gently. She just wasn't believing me.

"No, it's not. Aro's going to be so angry if I don't get back! What time is it?" She looked around for a clock.

Alice skipped up in front of Bella and smiled.

"It's 10:30. Most are already in bed," She replied. God, not helping!

"Who are you?" Bella asked, her eyes widening as she raised her dark eyebrows in question and surprise.

"Oh, I'm Alice Brandon!" Alice held out her small hand to Bella, and she gently took it and shook it.

"Bell-"

"Oh, I know who you are!" Alice smiled, winking at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I really have to go now," Bella said, trying to tug her hand from my tight grip.

"I'll see you soon," She said, swallowing and blushing before getting herself up onto her toes. She placed her soft, warm lips onto my cheek before turning back around and hurrying out of the library door.

"It's against the rules." I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"What's against the rules?"

"Falling in love with a human! You aren't allowed to do that!" She said loudly, flailing her arms around as her eyes got bigger.

"Who said I'm in love with her? Since when is it not _allowed_?" I asked, stepping over to Alice as her mouth dropped open.

"No one told you?" She asked quietly.

"Told me what?"

"Edward, you aren't allowed to fall for a human," She said slowly.

"When?"

"At the meeting! Weren't you there?" She yelled at me.

"No, I arrived late," I defended myself. "How do you know about this anyways?"

"Carlisle told us when we were all having breakfast together. Yesterday! Remember?" She asked.

"Why didn't Carlisle tell me?"

"So you love her?! Already?" She asked bluntly. Her face was blank and her voice was void of any emotion.

"It's hard not to," I admitted quietly as I ducked my head. What about Carlisle? Aro? Bree? I can't mate with Bree, and I can't let Aro and Bella mate. The thought is enough to make me feel sick.

"You have to tell Carlisle," She said, placing a hand on my bare arm.

My head snapped up to look at her like she was crazy! Well, she kinda is.

"What? No, I can't do that! Carlisle would get someone to kill Bella. I'm sure of that," I said, shaking my head.

"We're talking about Carlisle here! Carlisle! He doesn't want to hurt or kill a human! He wouldn't hurt you like that...killing the one you supposedly love," She said, her voice taking on a gentler tone.

"But he said it wasn't allowed." Isn't that what Alice just told me?!

"Edward, you're like a son to him. Why would he do that to you?" I didn't have a good enough answer to Alice's question.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You have to get a better sleep. The nap you took on the chair with Bella didn't help you at all," She said, placing her hand on the small of my back before leading me out of the quiet library.

"Get some sleep, Edward. You can talk to Bella tomorrow. Me and you are having breakfast together," She said as we stopped in front of my door, she gave my cheek a peck, and then she was walking down the hallway, leaving my sight as she rounded the corner to head back to her room. Back to Jasper.

I opened the door, and closed it as quickly and as quietly as I could as I saw Bree sleeping. I really don't want to wake her up. I'm sure she's stressed, and she needs a lot of rest.

Bella does as well.

I stood at the end of the bed and stared at Bree's sleeping face. She doesn't deserve this. She's still just a kid, and she's trapped here. To a man who doesn't even spend a day with her.

I can't help it. My love for Bella is already too strong. It honestly scares me a little. I fell in love with her quickly. Too quickly for it to be normal. But, I'm not normal. Not to the humans, anyways.

Why does everything have to be so hard?

**Isabella Marie Swan**

"Where were you?" Aro demanded as soon as I closed the door behind me, leaning against it in fear as soon as his angry eyes found mine.

"I was in the library." Yeah, _sleeping_ with a man who wasn't you!

That's what I _wanted _ to say.

"Why were you there for so long?" He asked, slowly walking towards me with raised eyebrows.

"I like reading. I got caught up in a book," I lied. It sounded pretty good even though I said it.

"Really? The book was that good?" He asked with a smirk. Of course he can tell that I'm lying through my god damn teeth. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro can smell Edward's delicious scent on me.

"Of course," I lied again.

I'm just digging a deeper hole for myself, aren't I?

"What was it called?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Well, now he's just becoming cocky.

"I don't remember! I was too into it!" I shouted all of a sudden, but I quickly slapped my hands over my big mouth as Aro froze in surprise, his jaw going a little slack as he watched me with his dark glowing eyes.

"No need to yell, Bella," He said rudely, his creepy smirk coming back onto his face.

"I'm tired...I'm going to bed," I said as I carefully walked around Aro. Keeping a good distance between us as I went to the bathroom quickly.

I walked back into the room, and Aro laid against the head-bored as he watched me closely. Watching every move that I made.

I crawled across the bed and to my pillow. I fell to my stomach, and as soon as my head touched the soft pillow, I just wanted to fall asleep and maybe wake up.

Well, I want to only wake up to see Edward, of course.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep.

It wasn't hard at all to fall asleep and start dreaming about Edward's crooked smile. The crooked smile that he _only_ gave me.

I woke up on high alert as I felt the cool, scaly fingers trailing up and down the back of my thigh. I swallowed as I heard Aro chuckle. He's enjoying this too much.

I quickly flipped over onto my back and sat up, glaring at Aro as he sat up as well, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked at me with his glowing eyes. Bastard.

"Good morning, Bella," He purred, bringing his face too close to mine. What is he trying to do?

"Aro," I breathed in a warning, but he just shook his head as he leaned forwards quickly and pushed his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened as I tried to throw myself off the bed, but his hand gripped the back of my neck painfully.

I clenched my eyes shut as he moved his lips against my still ones. His grip on my neck got tighter as his frustration started to come out. He grunted and growled as he tried to get me to respond.

I punched his chest and he stood up from the bed, his breathing heavy. Not from the kiss, but from anger. My hand throbbed.

"What the fuck was that? Why so still?" He questioned in anger as he ran his fingers through his raven hair. He angrily walked over to the closet as I shook in fear, but in anger as well.

He just kissed me! He just forcefully kissed me!

"Get up and get dressed! Breakfast will be here soon," He snapped as he slammed the bedroom door behind me.

He kissed me before Edward did.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

"What are we talking about?" I asked lowly, looking over my shoulder at the others as they ate breakfast. They gave quick glances our way as well. I don't blame them. We usually always sit with them for breakfast.

Never alone.

"What do you think? We're talking about Bella here!" She hissed, chewing on some cherry just as the cafeteria doors opened and Aro walked in.

Looking overly pissed off.

My thoughts instantly went to Bella.

"He did something," I said right away, following Aro with my eyes as he basically stomped over to get his food.

"Or Bella did something," Alice reminded, watching Aro as well with worried eyes.

My muscles twitched to get up and run to Bella. To make sure that she's alright.

"Don't even think about it! Aro would kill you if he found out that you were in his room speaking to Bella," Alice said, gripping my hand so I wouldn't get up and go to her.

What if she's hurt?

"What if she's hurt?" I voiced my concerned question.

"You can't do anything at the moment," She said, her eyes still trained on Aro, just wider.

I looked back at Aro.

He's watching me with narrowed eyes.

I swallowed thickly before looking back at Alice. Her eyes were wide, but not scared.

"What does he want? Have you seen anything with him?" I asked urgently. Still feeling his eyes on me as I worked on keeping my eyes on Alice and not him.

"No. I still see the threat. It's not clear...still blurry," She sighed, resting her chin on her open palm as she nibbled on her breakfast. I haven't even touched mine yet.

"Do you think we'll make it back to our planet first?" I asked.

"Honestly? No."

"So no one else on the planet will get hurt?"

"I'm pretty sure no one from our planet will get hurt. We should still be on the ship by the time the threat comes."

"Good," I mumbled, leaning my forehead down on my folded arms on the table.

"So...why do you love her?" She finally asked.

I knew she was dying to ask me since I told her in the first place.

"Everything. Her innocence. Her smile. Her big, brown eyes. Her pale, smooth skin. Her silky hair..." I trailed off as my thoughts got caught up in all that is Bella Swan.

"Edward? Don't space out on me please," Alice begged, and I chuckled as I shook my head a little. I don't want Alice to hit me or something. She's a crazy little pixie, she would for sure hit me if I spaced out on her.

"I'm not spacing out on you, Alice," I said with an amused smile.

"Edward, Bella's fine. You can talk to her later tonight. The humans get to explore some more later on," She said, resting one of her small hands on the top of my much larger hand.

"You still have to tell Carlisle anyways," She reminded me.

"No. Alice, I already told you that I will not be telling Carlisle," I said sternly. End of discussion.

Alice sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Whatever. You're just making it worse by not telling him," She pointed out before standing up from her chair, throwing her food out before walking out of the cafeteria doors.

Well, didn't that go well?

I rubbed my face with my hands before eating my orange and some strawberries.

My mouth feels like a desert!

I cleared my throat a little before also disposing of my food, and I gave another glance over to the others.

Carlisle and Jasper were the only two watching me closely.

I left quickly and headed back to the room. Bree was in the shower while I changed into a different pair of cargo pants.

Man, I need a shower myself.

"Oh...hi." I turned to Bree as she pulled the towel tighter around her body. Doesn't matter. I would truly like to see just Bella in a towel. Wet from the water...

I swallowed before nodding to Bree, walking passed her and closing the bathroom door behind me. I really need to take care of my damn needs before I combust. That sounds painful.

I hissed as the warm water pelted my painful erection. The pain felt good in a way.

I leaned back against the shower wall and closed my eyes as I squirted some vanilla body wash onto my hand, and slowly wrapped my own hand around me hard member.

I've never touched myself. Before we found out about humans, we had no idea how to take care of our problems like this, so we would all suffer through it. We observed some humans, and we did come around to seeing a man touching himself...well, stroking himself. We found women do it different.

Okay...time to give it a shot.

I held my breath as I brought my hand up to the head, the stinging pleasure shocking me as my breath blew out of my mouth in a quick rush. I grunted as I tightened my grip and gave a quick stroke.

Why didn't we find out about this before?!

"God," I breathed, taking a deep breath as my hand moved on its own. It wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

I doubt I'll last anyways.

I leaned my head back as the water came down on me. It was hard to pay any attention to anything. Only getting my pleasure. That's all I'm really focused on.

My hand was slick as it moved over myself. My stomach muscles tensed up as my legs became weak.

What if Bella feels better than this?!

I bit down on my bottom lip as I slammed my hand into the other wall to keep myself up. The pleasure running through me was amazing as I removed my hand. The white fluid went down the drain easily. I sighed in relief.

I was becoming too sensitive, and the water wasn't helping as it still came down on me. It was starting to take on a cold side.

It was like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I kept my arms wrapped around myself as Aro came back.

He ignored me as he moved on to one of the shelves holding different folders. Sure, I want to go over and see what's in the folders, but I don't have the guts to do it.

I don't want to make Aro angrier. I'm sure it's possible.

I watched Aro lift up his arms to the top shelf, and I was frozen in shock as I saw the mark that he had right under his armpit.

One of the black inked symbols that were on the poster papers in that room.

My mouth fell open.

No way!

**Aro Volturi**

I kept my eyes away from Bella as I walked back out of the room with the folder in my hand.

I made sure no one was around as I made my way down the unlit hallway. I made sure to lock the damn door as I closed it behind me. I looked at the six pups as they walked around the room.

If they only knew that they would be powerful soon enough.

I set the folder down on the table in the middle of the room. I opened it and looked over the ingredients that I would need.

Unfortunately, I have to make my way back to Earth.

I chuckled. I find it very amusing that these idiots on this ship have no idea about what's going to happen.

Very funny, really.

I looked down as I felt the nibble on my leg.

The black puppy looked up at me, and I swear I saw an evil glint in his dark brown eyes.

I picked him up and brought him close to my face.

"You'll be _so_ powerful," I whispered.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Well, for Track & Field, I got 3rd in High Jump, 1st in 100m, and 4th in 200m! I hurt my ankle in Long Jump, so I got nothing for that. :/  
I had a lot of fun, nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Thanks for the Reviews so far everyone! :)**


	7. Caught

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I didn't wait for supper to come, I just left as soon as Aro did in a panic.

I need to find Edward! He needs to know about this!

I ran down the hallway and entered the library. It was empty.

I sighed as I slumped down in a chair, leaning my head back down on the back of the soft, cushioned chair. Where's Edward when I need him?

"Bella?"

I lifted my head, and there stood Edward in all his gorgeous, alien glory.

Thank god!

"Edward!" I jumped up from the chair and ran at him, wrapping my arms around his neck while his arms instantly came around and wrapped around my torso, bringing me closer to his cool, hard body.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. He looked down at me as I looked up at him.

How am I going to tell him that Aro has been up to something? Something obviously bad.

"Did Aro do something to you?" He demanded. Edward pushed me back a little and held me at arm's length as he started to look me over. His glowing green eyes were hard and furious as he looked me up and down.

I sighed.

"Well...he didnt hurt me...Edward, he _forcefully_ kissed me," I whispered, looking down as I felt the shame wash over me.

Why shame? I have no idea why.

"Bella," He whispered. He raised my chin up with one of his fingers, and he brought his face closer to mine until his breath was fanning across my face every time he breathed out.

"What?" I asked in a daze.

How does he do this to me?

"Did he really do that?" He asked quietly. He looks like he doesn't want to believe it.

Well, he better believe it! It happened, and we both can't do anything about it!

"Yes," I croaked. Why does Edward have to make me so emotional?

His grip tightened on my arm, and his anger started to show as he started shaking.

"Edward! Edward, it's okay!" I'm such a liar!

He stepped away from me as he let go, and his breathing got heavy as his glowing eyes darkened. They almost weren't even glowing anymore.

"Edward!" I warned, raising my hands up as I took a cautious step closer, my heart up in my throat.

Please don't attack me.

"Bella...stay back," He warned, clenching his hands into fists as he backed himself up into the far corner of the library.

He was now being blocked with bookshelves.

I walked closer until I could see him again.

His shaking wasn't subsiding at all.

I looked around, trying to find anything that could possibly calm him down. I pressed my lips into a hard line as I thought and thought.

What could possibly calm him down right now? He's about to vibrate out of his pants.

That's not such a bad thing.

I wanted to smack myself in that moment as I thought about that.

I took a deep breath as I sprinted forwards and grabbed Edward's face in my hands, I looked deep into his eyes before going in for the _kill_.

I moved my lips roughly against his cool, hard ones. He froze. No vibrating. His hands pressed up against the wall.

Well, now _I'm_ pressed up against the wall.

Edward gripped my hips as he pressed my back into the corner. No space between us as he pushed himself up against me. His lips of course were cool and hard like Aro's.

Still very, _very_ different though.

His lips were smoother. Softer and nicer against mine.

He was being rough now, but still being careful not to hurt me.

It was automatic as my hands came up and gripped his hair like a life line. I couldn't stop myself as I hoisted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I don't _want_ to stop! I don't think Edward would let me anyways. Even if I tried.

"Don't you have to breathe?" I asked in surprise as Edward sucked on my neck. I was gasping for breath by now.

"We can breathe through our scales," He panted before fusing our lips back together into a frantic make-out.

Dear lord! What is he doing to me?

_He's making you weak!  
_  
Well, that's alright.

I gripped the back of his neck like a life line and pulled his face closer. I couldn't breathe, but that's alright at the moment.

I'd love to pass out from kissing Edward. I'm pretty sure it's possible.

I clenched my eyes shut and let my head fall back against the wall as his hard erection thrusted up into my hot core.

The friction was so good as I lost my fingers in his hair, and kept his face close up to my neck, his breathing just as heavy as mine as he thrusted again.

So good!

We both moaned softly, and my eyes widened as Edward took his face away so I could see him properly.

He started to bring his tongue out.

Oh. My. God.

It went to just passed his chin, and he brought it out to me, the tip of his pink, wet tongue streaking from my chin, all the way up to my temple.

Even this feels good.

I felt daring and took one of my hands from his soft hair and took my pointer finger, trailing it through the damp line that Edward left on the side of my face. I placed that finger in my mouth and hummed with a smirk, closing my eyes for effect.

I opened my eyes as Edward's hands tightened on my hips.

"God," He groaned before diving in for some more, but we were stopped by a deep clearing of a throat.

Obviously a man's throat clearing.

Uh oh.

Edward kept his eyes trained on my lips as he let me slide down his body until my bare feet hit the warm carpet.

I placed my hands on Edward's bare, scaly chest and stared at my own hands. I can't make myself look over his shoulder at whoever caught us.

God, that makes us sound so dirty.

Edward looked at me a little while longer before looking over his shoulder, his body tensing even more as he kept himself pressed up to my front. My thoughts were half trained on the bulge that was pressed into my stomach.

I'm still too scared to look.

Edward let out a breath, not moving from his place against me. He was a wall. I couldn't see anything by him.

"Carlisle...Esmé," He greeted softly...almost nerviously.

Carlisle? Esmé? Oh, great!

I swallowed before gently pushing on Edward's chest, indicating for him to back up. He did slowly.

I stepped out from around Edward, and there stood Carlisle and Esmé. Their eyes were a little wide. Carlisle's jaw was clenched while Esme's was hanging open.

What are we even supposed to say?

I looked up to Edward for help.

Edward cleared his throat before running a hand through his messed up hair. Courtesy of me.

"Do you guys need something?" His voice was strained.

Carlisle gripped Esme's hand in his. He looked Edward straight in the eyes.

"My office. Now," He said sternly. His eyes landed on me. He nodded gently.

Great.

Carlisle and Esmé were already walking away. Edward looked down at our hands, and linked them together before walking forwards. I followed behind him, too scared to walk any closer to Carlisle.

What if he gets really angry? He looks like he can be real scary and dangerous when he's mad.

"Is he mad?" I asked quietly, not looking up at Edward as I kept my eyes on Carlisle and Esme's back. Edward should know if he's mad or not. He's lived with him his entire life.

"I'm not sure this time. He's hiding his emotions well," He whispered back.

Even better.

Others watched and looked at us as we passed. They watched Carlisle and Esmé a little more though. With respect shining in their eyes. Pride, almost.

Carlisle held his office door open. Esmé kissed his cheek gently and walked in, she looked back at Edward and I quickly before disappearing into the room. Carlisle watched us with no emotion on his face as Edward and I walked in.

Esmé stood by Carlisle's black, leather chair. Edward and I stood stock still in front of his desk while he sat down. Esmé rested a hand on his bare shoulder.

"So...is there something you need to tell me, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he looked up at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

Edward gripped my hand tighter, but stayed silent.

"What happened to Bree? Edward, it doesn't work this way. You can not go and be intimate with someone's mate. She's Aro's mate!" Carlisle stated as he looked at me, his eyes not happy as he looked back at Edward.

"Maybe you should leave," Edward whispered down at me, his now gentler eyes wide, pleading with me to not ask any questions, and to just go.

"Yeah, alright." I nodded gently as I went to let go and leave, but Edward brought the back of my hand up to his lips, and let them linger there before dropping my hand, nodding towards the closed office door.

I closed the door behind me, and the hallway was empty. I looked up at a clock on the wall.

11:00.

Aro's going to be wondering where I am.

I chewed on my bottom lip. Should I go back in and tell Edward that I have to go?

I was about to knock on the door, but I looked over as I saw a figure approach on the other side of me.

What the...?

Aro walked towards me, his face not happy at all.

"What the hell are you doing? It's passed bedtime," He snarled quietly, not wanting to alert the three behind the door.

Bedtime?

He grabbed my hand. It wasn't the same. Edward's hand was so much better.

He practically dragged me back to our room.

God, I hate calling it that.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

I looked at Esmé, her eyes were...happy?!

My eyebrows pushed together as I looked down at Carlisle. He doesn't look _that_ bad.

I sighed as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Go ahead. Yell at me. Tell me how I wasn't _supposed_ to fall in love with a human. Well, guess what?! Too late!" I exploded.

Come on, Edward! Control yourself.

I'd really like Bella to distract me right now.

I looked down at my lap, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from groaning out. I really did like the distraction that Bella gave me.

Really liked it.

Loved it!

I swallowed before looking back up at Carlisle and Esmé.

Their faces were gentle and...understanding?

What. The. Hell?

"Ummmm..." I raised an eyebrow, and Carlisle chuckled while Esmé placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out.

I honestly don't know what's funny.

"Oh, Edward! You're in love!" Esmé sang happily, coming at me and I stood up, catching her as she flung herself into my arms.

I'm so lost.

"What?" I asked into Esme's caramel hair. I held her to me. She just wasn't letting go, and I would never push her away.

She's just like a mother to me. Without my biological parents alive anymore, of course.

"You're in love," She whispered this time.

"I thought I'm not allowed to love a human. I thought we're using them for producing another species only," I said, my voice sounding confused.

"It's different with you, Edward. You're like our son. I know it doesn't seem fair to everyone else...but I couldn't just rip Bella away from you," Carlisle said, walking over to Esmé and I. He rested a hand on my bare shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Only for you, son," He said, nodding softly before taking Esmé from my arms.

"Does she know?" Esmé asked eagerly, coming back at me and grabbing my hands into hers, gripping them almost painfully tight.

"Esmé. Calm down, dear," Carlisle chuckled, resting a hand on Esme's shoulder now.

She ignored him.

"No," I whispered. "I'm truthfully scared to tell her," I admitted.

Esme gasped.

"Do you know if she has feelings for you?" She asked.

I looked up at Carlisle.

"Is she like this a lot?" I asked, chuckling as Esmé grabbed my chin in one of her hands, and she forced me to look back down at her.

"Answer my question, son," She begged. She's almost jumping up and down.

She reminds me of Alice now.

"She does have feelings for me," I sighed. I'm finding it weird that I'm saying this in front of my _parents_.

"Oh, you have to tell her!" She said, her smile blinding as she danced into Carlisle's arms, pecking him on the lips.

"Well," I said as I looked at my watch. "She'll be in bed now. That's where I should be going, actually," I said with a small smile. I gave both Carlisle and Esmé hugs before heading over to the door.

"Thanks again," I said over my shoulder as I opened the door.

Carlisle and Esmé have to be the nicest beings I know.

"Goodnight, Edward!" Esmé called as I closed the door. I took a deep breath and shook my head quickly.

What a night.

I laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Bree laid on her stomach again beside me, her breathing slow.

At least she can sleep.

I'm stuck laying here.

Thinking about Bella.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Aro slammed the door behind us as he basically threw me into the room.

I clenched my hands into fists at my side, wishing Edward was here as Aro walked towards me, his hands bawled into fists as well.

He's trying to control his anger.

"Why are you always late?" He asked with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I didn't know I had a time to be back," I whispered, placing my hands behind my back nervously.

I tensed as Aro's hands sparked.

He's _really_ trying to control his rage.

"Well, it's 10:30! Know this for next time!" He growled, pointing to the bed before he left the room in a hurry.

It was hard to not follow him. To not see what he's up to.

I brushed my teeth and hair before putting on my sleeping sports bra and some soft, silk PJ shorts. I climbed into bed and sighed as I rested my head on the soft pillow.

I stared up at the ceiling and thought about Edward.

Is he still talking to Carlisle and Esmé?

Is he getting yelled at?

Will we not be able to see each other again?

I clenched my jaw at the thought of that. Never seeing his emerald-green eyes glowing again. To never see his crooked smile that he only gives me. To never feel his touch again, the light feeling he gives me when he's around. How safe I feel with him.

I can't deny that I like Edward...maybe even love.

I rolled over onto my side and stuffed my hands under my pillow, closing my eyes.

Of course I dreamed about Edward and I. We just went a little farther than we did in the library.

I looked over at Aro's sleeping form when I woke. My stomach growled, but I was too desperate to see Edward. I got dressed and tip-toed to the door in my bare feet. I closed the door gently and quietly behind me.

I knew Edward would be in the library. I know him too well right now. I just want to get to know him more...nothing could make me not love him...yeah, I said it.

I love Edward!

Wow.

I entered the library and almost screamed as someone wrapped an arm around my waist, but I was silenced as lips shaped themselves into mine.

Edward.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as soon as he let me breathe once again.

"I slept okay," I said. Yeah, because I dreamt of you.

"What about you?" I asked as I gripped his bare shoulders and rested my forehead on his chin.

"Not very well," He stated.

I pulled back and looked up at him. Carlisle and Esmé must have kept him up half the night yelling at him.

"They yelled at you, didn't they?" I asked sadly.

He chuckled.

"No. Their happy." He shrugged, taking my hand and leading me deeper into the books. We were hidden by bookshelves now.

"Well, why didn't you get a good sleep then?" I asked curiously as I fingered through some books. I couldn't find any that I really wanted to read.

It's hard to want to read when Edward's standing right behind me. Watching me.

"What's your favorite color?" I turned around with raised eyebrows at Edward's random question.

"Just answer," He chuckled as he sat down in a chair and set me down on his lap, resting his hands on my bare thighs as I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Brown," I stated. He looked at me weirdly.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded with a giggle. It's a weird color to pick, I know.

"Well, what's yours?" I asked, leaning my head down on his shoulder.

He brought a hand up and placed one of his fingers under the shoulder strap of my sports bra.

"Blue," He breathed in my ear, taking his finger away and placing his hand back onto my thigh.

Tease.

I brushed my lips against Edward's cheek, breathing into his ear.

He shivered, and I chuckled in amusement.

"Who's the tease now?" He asked, quickly placing his hands on my stomach and tickling me. I full out laughed, and soon he was straddling me on the carpet as he worked on keeping his fingers on my stomach, tickling me to no end.

"Mercy!" I called out.

I opened my eyes, and gasped as I found his face right in front of mine.

So close.

We both moved our faces closer, and this kiss was sweet, loving, and _gentle_.

**Aro Volturi**

I leaned against the bookshelf and watched the two idiots make-out like teenagers.

I growned my teeth together.

Bella thinks she can get away with this? I know Carlisle and Esmé know about them. Of course they don't bother in telling me.

Bella thinks she can fool me?

Really?

Well, everyone on this ship has got another thing coming. Especially Edward and Bella!

I smirked as I turned around and exited the library, heading back to my _secretive_ room.

* * *

**And there you go! :D Review please! **

**Bella loves Edward, Bella loves Edward!**

******Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


End file.
